Like a Fairy Tale
by Maho Kiwi
Summary: PG for boy-boy theme, but nothing serious. Sappy, but cute in it's own measure.


Title: Chasing at your Heels  
  
Author: Maho Kiwi  
  
Rating: PG, for Shounen Ai. S'all.  
  
Pairing: RikuxSora.  
  
A/N: Hmmm, so yes. A song fic. Normally, I despise a song fic, but this particular song (in fact particular album) speaks "Kingdom Hearts"ness into my soul. The song is "On the Steps of the Palace" from the musical, Into the Woods. No, I still haven't finished Pieces, thanks for asking, stuck stuck stuck. I actually wrote this awhile ago, and it is very sappy and kind of bad, but I felt I should post it anyway, to show that I am still alive.  
  
In Rikuvision.  
  
As for setting, its one of those moments, later in the game, wherein Riku shows up, says some shmarmy bad guy lines, then runs off again. Only this time, Sora pursues.  
  
***  
  
How did he find me?  
  
He's a very smart prince,  
  
"Riku! Wait!"  
  
He's s prince who prepares  
  
"Please!"  
  
Knowing this time I'd run from him  
  
I increased my pace, not really wanting to lose him yet, but not wanting him to catch me either.  
  
He spread pitch on the stairs  
  
"Please! I-I need you!"  
  
I was caught unawares  
  
My step faltered. He needs me? What?  
  
And I thought: Well, he cares  
  
"Please!"  
  
This is more than just malice.  
  
Like, needs my help needs me or just. needs me?  
  
Better stop and take stock while you're standing here Stuck on the Steps of the Palace  
  
You were never one to admit being weak, Sora. So, maybe you do, just need me. Do you?  
  
You think, What do you want?  
  
I need you too, Sora. But you left me behind.  
  
You think, Make a decision  
  
Left me for your new friends and a shiny new toy, right?  
  
Why not stay and be caught?  
  
"Oh, Riku, wait! Please! I-!"  
  
You think, well, It's a thought  
  
I wonder, what would happen, Sora, if I granted your wish? If I waited?  
  
What would be his response?  
  
What would you say to me, if I stood and let you?  
  
But then what if he knew what you were  
  
That you hate me?  
  
when you know that you're not what he thinks  
  
Need me?  
  
That he wants?  
  
Love me?  
  
And then what if you are  
  
Because I love you. So, so much.  
  
What a prince would envision?  
  
But I can't have you. You're destined for Kairi  
  
But then how can you know who you are  
  
But even if you weren't. you'd never take me. Right?  
  
'til you know what you want,  
  
And. now, even if you wanted to, you couldn't because  
  
which you don't?  
  
I won't let you.  
  
So then which do you pick:  
  
I slowed my pace again, glad to still hear your footfalls behind me. At least you're persistent.  
  
When you're safe,  
  
Dammit, Sora, can't you run any faster? I can't stop for you. Maybe I can't be with you, but at least in the darkness, I can go on  
  
out of sight  
  
Loving you  
  
And yourself,  
  
Where nobody sees, nobody cares that I do.  
  
but where everything's wrong?  
  
Then again, I can't see you.  
  
Or where everything's right  
  
That's when I miss the island. Because there, I saw you everyday. Your boundless energy warmed me more than the unrelenting sun that we played under. I basked in your warmth, I reveled in it.  
  
and you know that you'll never belong?  
  
But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't have you.  
  
And whichever you pick, do it quick,  
  
I found my pace slowing further still, being caught up in rosy-hued memories. Back when we were still friends. Before you left me.  
  
'Cause you're starting to stick  
  
Is that not right? Wasn't I. wasn't I the one who wanted to go? Am I wrong?  
  
to the Steps of the Palace  
  
Sora, did I leave you? Am I leaving you?  
  
It's your first big decision  
  
I slowed further, considering. If I stopped  
  
The choice isn't easy to make  
  
Sooner or later, you'd ask what I thought I was doing all this time, and I'd probably have to admit I was wrong, just to appease you. My pride balked at that.  
  
To arrive at a ball is exciting and all-  
  
And Ansem! And Malificent! They've given me so much! Power! Control! Freedom! It's wonderful, Sora! I can go anywhere I want, any world, at any time I please! Although,  
  
Once you're there, though, it's scary  
  
I wish I could take you with me, it'd be great to have your company. Then it'd really be perfect, just like before. The two of us, running around, needing nothing but each other's company. Well, okay, you needed food, but I could have lived off you alone for years.  
  
And it's fun to deceive  
  
And I control the Heartless! I have nothing to fear, I'm in control of my own destiny for once!  
  
when you know you can leave,  
  
But then, sometimes, I feel like when I do what I want, I'm giving them what they want.  
  
but you have to be wary.  
  
They watch me with hunters' eyes, always giving, never asking, always saying  
  
There's a lot that's at stake  
  
You've left me  
  
But you've stalled long enough 'cause you're still standing stuck in the Stuff on the Steps.  
  
I shook my head. You're tricky, Sora. You almost had me.  
  
Better run along home,  
  
Ansem is waiting for me  
  
And avoid the collision.  
  
I don't have time to stop and play little games with you. I've grown up! I've got. better things to do.  
  
Even though they don't care  
  
True, I don't see your smile, welcoming, inviting. Yes, the invitation to that which I can never have, always driving me insane, driving me mad with want. Want, need, desire.  
  
You'll be better off there  
  
Oh, Sora.  
  
Where there's nothing to choose  
  
I cast a forlorn look over my shoulder, barely able to see you in the distance. But you're still there.  
  
So there's nothing to lose  
  
I squeezed my eyes closed. Dammit! I want to be with you Sora, I do! But I- I /cant/! Don't you understand?  
  
So you pry up your shoes  
  
Resigned, I picked up the pace as I rounded a corner, determined to finally lose you.  
  
Then from out of the blue  
  
"Woah-ack!" I looked up from the ground at the girl I had crashed into, she looked surprised, but not angry. I helped her up, mumbling apologies. She smiled, adjusting the bow in her hair.  
  
"That's alright." I nodded, then made to go around her. She held up a hand, like she wanted to stop me, then dropped it back down, embarrassed. I stopped, tilting my head. What was it she wanted? I couldn't stand here forever, lest you catch me.  
  
"Um, I know this will sound forward, but, do you want to buy a flower?" I looked at the basket she held in her hand, there were several blue and purple tinted flowers that seemed to glow under the moonlight. I smiled.  
  
And without any guide  
  
"Sure" I pointed to the prettiest one in the basket. "I'll take that one. But-" I waved her off as she tried to hand it to me "I don't want it"  
  
You know what your decision is  
  
She looked confused. "But-"  
  
Which is not to decide  
  
"I want you to give it to someone for me"  
  
You'll just leave him a clue  
  
"There's a boy, with spiky brown hair and crazy yellow shoes, he'll be coming round this corner any minute."  
  
For example,  
  
She blinked at me.  
  
a shoe  
  
"Give it to him, okay?" I handed her some money, and then continued on.  
  
And then see what he'll do  
  
From my perch atop the roof, I watched you come around that corner.  
  
"Aerith! Have you seen-?"  
  
"Oh! Sora, it was you?" You blinked, confused, like the adorable creature you are.  
  
The girl-Aerith apparently- walked forward and pressed my flower into your hands.  
  
"That's for you. He couldn't stay." She winked at you, and walked away.  
  
"But-hey, wait! Who. "you trailed off, staring at the flower in your hand. I saw the moment that comprehension settled across your face, and I held my breath. You understood  
  
Now it's he and not you  
  
How would you react? Understand, love, this is all I can give you. The darkness that surrounds my heart now wont let me give more.  
  
Who is stuck with a shoe  
  
You lowered your head sadly, and my heart melted a bit. I didn't mean to cause you pain, ever, please believe me.  
  
In a stew  
  
You glanced half-heartedly around the alleyway, like you knew that I would no longer be there, but felt like looking besides. I smiled.  
  
In the goo  
  
You're such a good friend, Sora.  
  
And you've learned something too  
  
I watched you cradle the flower to your chest, and you squeezed you eyes closed, like you were in pain. Sora?  
  
(And I've learned something too)  
  
You sank to your knees, and I leaned over the edge of the roof, to keep you in my line of vision. I didn't like you down there, in the dirt and muddy puddles. What's wrong, Sora? It's just me, after all. You've still got Kairi, the Keyblade, and all your new friends.  
  
You made a small keening noise. were you crying?! My eyes tightened. Oh, no, I never meant to make you cry.  
  
Something you never knew  
  
"Riku. " you held the flower closer, and I strained to hear you.  
  
(And I've learned something too)  
  
"I love you, so, so much."  
  
That I never never never knew before  
  
I expected my eyes to widen, but instead, they squeezed tighter, and I choked a bit. Now I was crying. What had I done?  
  
I had let Ansem's words and promises take me away from you, all the while, wishing it were your fault.  
  
You had had your adventure forced upon you, and had naturally taken the company of the first friendly faces you came upon, I understood now. You needed the company. But you had tried to share you adventure with me, you had tried so desperately to take my hand, back on the island, and tried to get me to come with you, when I encountered you before.  
  
You wanted to share your adventure, however, I had quite rudely kept you from mine. I could have put more effort into my gesture, reached out for you harder. And once I found my power, I didn't want to share it. I was not eager to join you little group as a side kick, as I saw it. But you never saw it that way. In your mind you and I would always be equal, sharing our adventures, right? Sharing and shielding each other. You never saw my abandonment, only my clouded vision could see such twisted things.  
  
I had let my hunger for power and my pride take away the one thing that should have been most important, you.  
  
(In the Land of the Giants!)  
  
While you suffered. While I suffered. You're suffering now  
  
(In the Belly of a Wolf!)  
  
I wiped at my eyes, then swung my legs over the edge of the building, landing in the dirty alley way with a grainy sounding 'thump'. You looked up, startled.  
  
"Ri-Riku?"  
  
I walked forward, until I was in front of you. Your blue eyes shimmered slightly with tears as you looked up at me. I dropped to one knee and took your chin in my hand. I hoped I was smiling, I didn't really remember how.  
  
On the Steps of the Palace!  
  
"Sora."  
  
***  
  
gaaaaahhh. just, shoot me. 


End file.
